Hermione's Always Right
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: Things after the battle are all romantically changing, how is it for Harry and Ginny?


It had been a month after the war had ended and all seemed better and in it's rightful place. Harry was walking alongside his two best mates in Hogsmeade in a beautiful time of night. _My Ron and my Hermione, finally together_ … he thought amusingly to himself.

Ron's arm was wrapped around Hermione's neck where she placed her hand on his heart. _Sort of makes feel lonely_, he thought automatically to himself.

"I can't believe we're all going to graduate in a few week's time." Hermione said disappointingly.

"Oh please don't depress me Hermione." Ron said jokingly.

The three all laughed.

Then, Harry's heart began to beat like it hadn't ever before.

Ginny was approaching them looking so grown up and even more beautiful than Harry had thought before.

Harry sighed, _Fantastic_, he thought to himself depressingly.

Ginny, was alongside with Neville and Luna whom were all laughing and looked like they were in a discussion.

Neville then suddenly caught saw the trio and automatically yelled, "HEY!"

"NEVILLE!" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled running towards them.

"How are you all doing?" Asked Neville looking pleased.

"Fantastic, yourself?" Harry said.

"Great thanks, Ginny and Luna and I were just walking around, care to join us?" He asked.

"Definitely." Responded Hermione cheerfully.

Neville moved closer to Luna who's arms were linked on his while Hermione was still being held by Ron left Harry and Ginny no choice but to stand close together.

"So …excited for the big day in a few weeks?" Asked Ginny to Harry.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it all seems too soon though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's sort of like when that certain day comes you end up losing nearly almost everything you've lived for in the past to the present." She said.

Harry thought she said those words beautifully.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Hey, how about getting into Three Broomsticks?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, how about it?" Sided Neville.

"Sure." Harry and Ginny both said.

All six of them entered the restaurant and sat down.

Soft and romantic music played around the room and all six of them watched some of the people dancing in couples spread around the dance floor.

"Come on." Ron said pulling Hermione's hand.

Hermione laughed, "Ron slow down!" She said.

"Would you like to dance Luna?" Neville said after a moment to Luna after Harry gestured a nod at her to show Neville exactly what he should do.

Luna nodded, "Oh yes please!" She said cheerfully.

Neville and Luna stood up and joined the other couples dance.

"Sort of depressing isn't it?" Joked Ginny.

"Yeah …" Said Harry. He loved the way the light beamed on her, as it was completely dark, he thought she looked like an angel. _I've got to say it now or never_, Harry thought.

"Ginny, look I've been meaning to tell you something." He said nervously.

Her eyes suddenly looked wide open, "All right." She said.

He then slowly moved his hand across the table to take a hold on hers then gulped.

"I've been an idiot." He said recklessly.

Ginny then slowly grasped on his hand, "Go on." She said with a smile.

"Ginny, I don't understand why I fell in love with Cho right now to be honest but what I've been meaning to tell you is …"

"Mhm …" Ginny said in curiosity.

"I love you." He said slowly.

She looked flustered then to his surprise she slowly leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I've been waiting for you to say that." She said.

"And now there's nothing really to worry about actually."

"Not at all."

He smiled at her.

"Hermione knew this would happen." She said after a short silence.

"She did?"

"Yes, she even told me so. I knew she would get together with Ron in no time actually."

"Everyone knew." He said amusingly.

She giggled then he kissed her but this time passionately, "Let's get out of here." He finally said.

She nodded, "Yeah, let's."

The two of them slowly stood up and Harry put his arm around Ginny just as he did before.

She got closer to him and started to cry a little, "I love you Harry." She said.

"I love you too Ginny." He said as they were leaving the restaurant.

From a distance, Hermione saw that happening. _I told you so Ginny_, she thought amusingly to herself as she danced slowly in Ron's arms.


End file.
